moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Delian
The legacy of House Delian is a strong, withstanding one. Founded three hundred and eighty-three years ago, the small tract of land was cut out on the banks of Oatka Creek in the southeast corner of Elwynn Forest. Then, a modest stone building, Stormhalt Manor was pieced together using local stone. While the masons were making precise cuts into the rock, they discovered a heavy copper deposit. Thinking it was a fluke, the workers chipped away a small amount and to their surprise they found that the deposit led to others, and eventually to others beyond those. This became the Delian family's livelihood, and created a cushy estate for them to grow in power, and politics. Stormhalt Manor The manor itself is modest, and always was exactly the amount of space the family, and the county needed. Through various conflicts in Elwynn, Stormhalt Manor became known as a refuge, a safe-house and a home to everyone who resided in County Delian. Situated in the middle of Oatka ("Leaving the highlands" in some ancient tongue) Creek, a decent sized stream that runs down off the high hills of Redridge, Stormhalt was affixed with an ingenious contraption that allowed the building to act almost as a dam for the county. During the spring rains, the waters of the Oatka run high from snowmelt in the mountains. This causes flooding problems for the local farmers planting crops, as well as infestations of bugs, and the destruction of yields from the previous summer. With adjustments, the whole of the manor can be raised or lowered to allow for the waters of the creek to flow at a level comfortable for the people of the county. There has only been one time, the histories said, that the mechanism broke and the manor slammed down onto the rock bed. This caused a large cosmetic hole on the facade. Instead of repairing it, the family used the damaged stone to plant flowers in small crevices filled with dirt. They hired a gardener, and his family, to take care of the newest addition to Stormhalt. The gardener's wife became obsessed with flowers and gardens. She created displays of exotic flowers, bushes, and trees throughout the manor, its grounds and even in sparse places throughout the kingdom. The east and west towers were known for containing spectacular blooms of golden flowers and purple accents. It was then they decided the family heraldry would consist of these colors; green, gold and a dusting of purple. War of Three Hammers No one ever considered the Delian family bigots, or racists, but as it were, the opening of the War of Three Hammers created a lasting hatred for the Dark Iron's which still holds true in the present. Ehgran Delian, brother to Count Wayvren Delian was passing through the Red Steppes and unknowingly came across a raiding party of Dark Irons. They stripped the group of all but one horse to tow the cart, and the naked bodies of those who were murdered. The horse and the cart made the return trip to Stormhalt infested with flies and maggots. The horse was in such a bad way that it was immediately killed, mercifully. Count Wayvren pleaded with King Charles, First War Stormhalt Manor was the county's strongest defense against the Orcs as they swept through Elwynn. Holding the vast majority of the county's population, they withstood the onslaught for more than a week before the front gate was forced in. Those who were not able to run were either slaughtered where they stood, or dragged off to only the Light knows where. Deep below the water level of the manor are a series of tunnels used for everything from storage to supplies. In rare cases, criminals were held in the very few cells before being transported to court, or for punishments. They were forced out, but luckily, the Delian Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes